With recent progress in nanotechnology, nanoparticles of different materials and sizes have been synthesized and engineered as key components in various applications ranging from solar cell technology to the detection of biomolecules. Meanwhile, nanoparticles generated by vehicles and industry have become recognized as potential threats to health and environment. Microscopy and spectroscopy techniques have played central roles in single nanoparticle/molecule detection. However, their widespread use has been limited by bulky and expensive instrumentation, long processing time, and/or the need for labeling. Light scattering techniques, while suitable for label-free detection, are hindered by the extremely small scattering cross-sections of single nanoparticles.